Parafrastis YunJae
by NaraYuuki
Summary: "Joongie mau ahjushi menjadi namja chingu Joongie! Dan Ahjushi tidak boleh menolak karena Joongie tidak suka penolakkan!" YUNJAE.


**_Tittle : Parafrastis YunJae_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance, Pedo (gagal) Friendship? Famili?Ga jelas seperti yang buat =="_**

**_Rate : T+_**

**_Cast : All Member DB5K and Tiffany Hwang (SNSD)_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story is mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. _****_Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, tanpa Yuuki edit, _****_PENCERITAAN NGEBUT JADI JANGAN DIPROTES YA, JEBBAL…._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA!_**

.

.

.

"Joongiemau_ ahjushi _menjadi_ namja chingu _Joongie! Dan_ Ahjushi _tidakbolehmenolakkarena_ Joongie _tidaksukapenolakkan!" uapan konyol seorang _namja_ berusia enam belas tahun yang merupakan sahabat keponakannya sendiri membuat seorang Jung Yunho sedikit kerepotan.

Pasalnya sudah lebih dari satu bulan pasca mengucapkan kalimat ajaib itu, _namja_ cantik yang masih duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA itu selalu merecoki kehidupan _namja_ lajang berusia 38 tahun itu. Bahkan beberapa kali Yunho harus dibuat repot karena _yeoja_ _chingu_nya terbakar cemburu karena bocah itu. Sialnya lagi bocah yang kadang masih bersikap polos itu sering menginap di rumahnya.

Di kantor pun Yunho tidak bisa berkutik bila _namja_ cantik itu tiba-tiba datang mengunjunginya dan membawakan bekal untuknya. Darimana si cantik itu tahu kantornya? Oh, orang tua _namja_ cantik itu bekerja di perusahaan Yunho. Park Yoochun ayahnya bekerja sebagai Manager pelaksanaan di perusahaan Yunho, sedangkan Kim Junsu ibunya bekerja sebagai salah satu bagian keuangan yang mengatur keluar masuknya keuangan perusahaan. Yunho mengenal keduanya karena keduanya merupakan pagawai handal yang sering kali diandalkan ketika perusahaan berada dalam masa-masa sulit. Yunho tidak pernah menceritakan soal putra mereka pada pegawainya itu.

Brak!

Yunho hanya melirik sosok jangkung yang membuka kasar pintu kamarnya. _Aish_! Sepertinya sebuah masalah baru harus dihadapi Yunho bila _namja_ tampan bermata musang itu ingin segera beristirahat setelah seharian sibuk di kantor.

"_Ajhushi_ harus menenangkan Joongie! Sejak tadi dia menangis karena _Ahjushi_ mengatakan makanan buatannya tidak enak." Ucap _namja_ jangkung itu sengit, "Apa lidah _Ahjushi_ bermasalah? Makanan buatan Joongie bahkan ribuan kali lebih enak daripada _Ahjumma_ operasi plastik yang _Ahjushi_ kencani itu!" omelnya kesal.

"_Yah_! Jung Changmin! Sopanlah sedikit!" omel Yunho. Andaikan bocah jangkung yang hobi makan itu bukan keponakannya, kalau saja _namja_ menyebalkan itu bukan anak dari kakaknya yang sekarang sedang berada di Jepang, sudah pasti Yunho akan menghajar remaja cerewet yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena rengekkan Joongie, _Ahjushi_!" ucap changmin kesal, "Aku tidak mau tahu, kalau Joongie terus menangis aku akan melaporkan pada _Haraboji_ dan _Halmonie_ kalau _Ahjushi_ sudah berbuat jahat pada seorang anak kecil."

Yunho mengurut keningnya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit. Cukup sudah kegilaan yang dilakukan oleh bawahannya seharian tadi di kantor. Sekarang haruskah waktunya terbuang sia-sia hanya karena seorang remaja labil berusia enam belas tahun?

Yunho menghela napas panjang, sedikit malas namun tetap bangun dari duduk nyamannya. Berjalan pelan melewati sang keponakkan yang kini mengekorinya. Terus berjalan sampai di depan pintu kamar Changmin. Di sana Yunho mendengar suara isakkan yang tidak asing baginya. Hei! Hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi dan Yunho sudah tahu siapa pemilik isakkan itu. Usai menghembuskan napas beratnya Yunho kemudian membuka pintu berwarna hitam itu, memasuki kamar khas anak remaja kemudian menghampiri sosok cantik yang tengah menangis terisak di atas tempat tidur sembari menelungkupkan tubuhnya, dengan lembut Yunho membalikkan tubuh bergetar itu kemudian mengangkatnya dan membawanya pergi dari kamar Changmin.

Changmin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada _namja_ cantik yang berada dalam gendongan sang _Ahjushi_ yang sekilas menoleh ke arahnya, "Joongie... Tidak rugi juga kau ikut ekskul drama... Aktingmu benar-benar bagus..." gumam Changmin.

.

.

''Baiklah _Boo_, kau menang. _Uljimma_! Katakan apa maumu?! Aku sungguh sangat lelah hari ini." Ucap Yunho. Keduanya tangannya sibuk mengusap-usap punggung _namja_ cantik yang berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Jangan tidak acuh (tidak peduli) pada Joongie lagi... Hiks... Jangan mengatakan masakan Joongie tidak enak lagi, hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik yang sangat menyukai Yunho itu mengeratkan pelukkannya pada leher Yunho.

"_Ne_..." sahut Yunho. Sudahlah! Hari ini Yunho ingin mengalah saja pada fans nomor satunya itu. Lagipula kelelahan yang menderanya membuatnya ingin segera mengakhiri kekonyolan ini.

"_Yaksok_?"

"_Yaksok_..." jawab Yunho.

"Yunie juga harus memutuskan Tiffany _Nunna_, Yunie harus memecat Ahra _nunna_, cari sekerteris lain karena Joongie tidak suka Ahra _nunna_ bersikap seperti itu pada Yunie."

"_Arra_..."

"Lakukan sekarang!" paksa jaejoong.

"_Boo_, ini sudah malam."

"Hiks... Hiks... Sekarang Yunieeee..." rengek Jaejoong manja.

Yunho mengembuskan napas panjang, meraih _handphone_nya, mendial nomor yang terdaftar pada salah satu list di sana, menunggu sebentar sebelum diangkat, kemudian me_loud speaker_nya agar Jaejoong bisa mendengarnya.

"_Yoboseo_ _Oppa_..." terdengar suara seorang _yeoja_ dari sebrang sana.

"Maaf, mungkin ini agak mendadak untukmu..."

_"Ada masalah apa, Oppa?"_

"Tiffany, mari kita akhiri hubungan kita." Ucap Yunho terdengar sangat tenang.

_"Mwo? Waeyo Oppa? Apa salahku?"_

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Hanya saja selama kita berhubungan aku kurang merasa nyaman. Banyak sekali perbedaan diantara kita yang tidak bisa disatukan."

_"Oo... Oppa... Kita bisa mencobanya, bukan? Berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk_ _membuktikan kalau aku mampu..."_

"Mianhae... Kau _yeoja_ yang luar biasa, kau pasti bisa menemukan _namja_ yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku..."

_"Oppa..."_

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Selamat malam..." begitu Yunho mematikan _handphone_nya, _namja_ cantik yang berada di atas pangkuannya tersenyum lebar, mengambil _handphone_ Yunho kemudian me_nonaktif_kannya, "Sekarang biarkan aku istirahat _ne_..."

"_Siro_! Ahra _nunna_ kan belum..." Jaejoong bangun dari pangkuan Yunho kemudian meletakkan _handphone_ milik _namja_ bermata musang itu di bawah ranjang, entah apa alasannya.

"Masalah pekerjaan tidak bisa diselesaikan lewat telpon, _Boo_." Ucap Yunho sembari menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, "Besok aku akan memindahkannya ke bagian lain. Kau puas?"

Park Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan walaupun bibirnya sedikit mengerucut karena kesal, "Tapi Joongie malam ini ingin tidur bersama Yunie." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Terserahmu saja, _Boo_..." ucap Yunho sembari menutup sepasang mata musangnya yang sudah terasa sangat berat.

Jaejoong tersenyum sumpringah, menidurkan dirinya di samping Yunho kemudian menatap wajah tampan _namja_ itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh kekar Yunho dan ikut terlelap, jatuh ke alam mimpi indahnya.

.

.

Yunho membuka mata musangnya, menatap wajah damai rupawan yang tepat berada di hadapannya, membiarkan tubuh itu memeluknya erat, mengabaikan pegal akibat lengannya yang dijadikan bantal oleh si cantik itu, "Kau ini kadang-kadang bisa licik sekali, _Boo_... Menjeratku dan mempermainkan perasaanku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa marah ataupun membencimu..." gumamnya pelan. Dengan perlahan Yunho menarik tangannya dari bawah kepala Jaejoong, menggantinya dengan sebuah bantal agar Jaejoong tidak terganggu dalam tidurnya. Yunho mengamati wajah Jaejoong sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk mencium bibir merah merekah itu lembut, "Selamat pagi..." bisiknya hingga akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk mandi.

Blam!

Begitu pintu kamar mandi tertutup sepasang mata kelam menghanyutkan itu terbuka lebar. Sorot kebahagiaan tampak jelas di sana. Jaejoong tertawa kecil sembari memeluk selimu tebal yang masih menutupi tubuhnya, "Yunie benar-benar tampan." Lirihnya sembari tersenyum malu-malu begitu teringat bahwa semalam dirinya dan Yunie kesayangannya tidur bersama. Sebuah kemajuan besar mengingat sebelumnya Yunho selalu menjauhinya bila Jaejoong mendekatinya. _Well_, kegigihan seorang Park Jaejoong sepertinya sedikit membawa hasil.

Tok... Tok... Tokk...

Jaejoong sedikit kaget karena pintu kamar Yunho diketuk dari luar. Bukankah biasanya Changmin selalu masuk begitu saja bila ingin mendatangi kamar Yunho? Bukankah pelayan biasanya tidak membersihkan kamar Yunho selama pemiliknya masih berada di rumah? Lalu siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

Tok... Tok... Tokk...

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Jaejoong berdecak kesal karena pintu terus diketuk dan semakin brutal saja. Dengan sedikit malas _namja_ cantik itu turun dari ranjang empuk yang dipenuhi aroma tubuh Yunho yang memabukkan. Kakinya sedikit terhentak kesal. Kalau Changmin yang mengganggu waktunya, Jaejoong berjanji tidak akan memasakkan makanan untuknya selama setahun penuh, biar tahu rasa si penggila makan itu.

Klek!

Perlahan Jaejoong memutar knop pintu, dan...

"_Oppa_..." seorang _yeoja_ menubruk Jaejoong dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"_Ahjumma_... Joongie sesak kalau dipeluk seperti ini." Gerutu Jaejoong.

"Eh?" _yeoja_ itu kaget dan segera melepaskannya, menatap dan mengamati wajah polos nan menggemaskan di hadapannya, "_Nugu_? Kau keponakan Yunho _Oppa_?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu? Adiknya?"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Joongie calon istri Yunie." Ucap Jaejoong.

"_Mwo_?"

"Semalam bahkan Joongie tidur bersama Yunie..."

"_Mwo_? Ti... Tidur bersama?"

Mungkin bagi Jaejoong arti kata tidur adalah tidur bersama seperti ketika dirinya tidak bisa tidur dan _Umma_nya akan menemaninya tidur, tapi bagi _yeoja_ dewasa di hadapannya itu arti kata tidur bisa bermakna sesuatu yang tidak biasa, sesuatu yang intim dan serius.

_Yeoja_ itu menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat, mengamati dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, "Cantik..." gumamnya pelan.

Jaejoong risih ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh _yeoja_ yang dikenalnya sebagai Tiffany Hwang, mantan _yeoja_ _chingu_ Yunho. Mantan? Tentu saja, bukankah semalam Yunho sudah memutuskan _yeoja_ itu...

"Dia tidak merasa nyaman bila kau melihatnya seperti itu." Ucap Yunho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi memakai baju rumahnya. Kaus lengan pendek dengan celana pendek sebatas lutut.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Yunho.

"_Oppa_..."

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin protes karena _Oppa_ memutuskanku seperti itu_,_ tapi... Calon istrimu sunggung sangat cantik, _Oppa_." Tiffany tersenyum pada Jaejoong, "Kenapa Oppa tidak mengatakan kalau _Oppa_ sudah punya calon istri? _Ish_! _Oppa_ membuatku terlihat seolah-olah aku ini orang jahat."

"Huh? Calon istri?" tanya Yunho binggung.

"Aiish! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa dihari pernikahan kalian _ne_..." ucap Tiffany, sebelum pergi yeoja seusia Yunho itu mencubit gemas kedua pipi Jaejoong hingga memerah.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho sembari melirik _namja_ cantik di sampingnya.

"Joongie calon istri Yunie?" gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho menghembuskan napas beratnya, "Tiffany pasti akan bicara macam-macam soal ini pada orang lain..."

"Jadi kapan?" Jaejoong menatap lekat wajah tampan Yunho.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah hari ini Yunie berjanji akan mengurus soal Ahra _nonna_?" tanya Jaejoong menagih janji Yunho semalam.

Yunho berdecak, sepertinya sangat susah untuk lepas dari cengkraman _namja_ cantik seusia keponakannya itu, "Akan ku lakukan hari ini, bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke kantor? Dan kenapa kau tidak bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, hm?"

"Oh, hari ini sekolah Joongie libur karena para guru sedang merapatkan persoalan kurikulum baru yang akan diterapkan mulai semester depan. Apakah Minie tidak mengatakannya pada Yunie?"

"Tidak..." jawab Yunho, "Kalau begitu mandilah dan kita sarapan bersama!"

"_Sippo_..." Jaejoong mengacungkan ibu jarinya kemudian melesat menuju kamar mandi kamar Yunho. _Namja_ cantik itu tidak khawatir soal pakaian gantinya karena sebagian isi almari Changmin berisi baju-bajunya.

.

.

Yunho benar-benar menepati janjinya pada Jaejoong, _namja_ bermata musang itu benar-benar memindahkan Ahra yang semula sekertarisnya kebagian keluar masuknya barang di gudang. Yunho juga menyempatkan diri menemui orang tua Jaejoong untuk membicarakan kebiasaan _namja_ cantik itu yang sering mengusik hidupnya.

"Mianhae, maafkan Joongie kecil kami, Presdir..." ucap Junsu yang kaget mendengar kelakukan putra kesayangannya selama berada di rumah atasannya. Junsu kira Jaejoong sering menginap di kediaman keluarga Jung hanya untuk belajar bersama Changmin, ibu satu anak itu tidak menyangka kalau putra kesayangannya justru mengganggu atasannya, atau... mengejar-ngejar atasannya?

"_Gwaechana_..." sahut Yunho, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan dan meminta ijin pada kalian untuk..."

.

.

Yunho menghela napas panjangnya, hari ini pun namja cantik itu merusuh di rumahnya. Padahal hari ini Yunho berharap bisa lepas dari cengkraman namja cantik yang selalu membuatnya rela melakukan olah raga jantung.

"Yunie..." Jaejoong berlari menghampiri Yunho dan mengambil tas kerjanya, "Hari ini Joongie membuat kue coklat, apa Yunie mau? Akan Joongie ambilkan..."

"Aku mau, tolong antarkan ke kamarku, aku sangat lelah hari ini..."

Jaejoong mendekap tas kerja Yunho erat, menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebelum berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan kue untuk Yunie kesayangannya.

"Semoga pilihanku ini tidak salah..." gumam Yunho sembari menyeret kakinya menapaki tangga rumah menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum sumpringah karena Yunho memakan kue buatannya dengan sangat lahap, tanpa mengeluh tidak enak, pahit atau terlalu manis, Yunho memakan tiga potong kue coklat itu tanpa sisa. Paman Jung Changmin itu bahkan meneguk jus wortelnya hingga nyaris habis.

"Enak?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kalau tidak enak mana mungkin aku memakannya sampai habis, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho.

"Mungkin saja Yunie menghabiskannya hanya karena ingin membuat Joongie senang saja. Buktinya selama ini Yunie selalu mengatakan masakan Joongie tidak enak..." Jaejoong menunjukkan raut wajah cemberutnya.

Yunho tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Jaejoong pelan, "_Boo_ Jae benar-benar ingin menjadi istriku?"

Jaejoong menggangguk penuh semangat, "_Ne_. Itu tujuan hidup Joongie."

Yunho mengusap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya, mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celananya, kotak cincin. Yunho memberikan kotak cincin itu pada Jaejoong, "Kau ingin kita menikah, kan _Boo_? Mari menikah..." ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan binggung, _doe_ _eyes_ kelamnya menatap kotak kecil berwarna _maroon_ dalam genggamannya dan wajah tampan Yunho secara bergantian, "Yunie serius?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan, "_Ne_... Kita akan menikah. Tapi _Boo_ Jae harus lulus SMA dulu."

"Yunieeee..." Jaejoong kegirangan, dengan penuh semangat _namja_ cantik itu memeluk leher Yunho dan menciumi wajah tampan _namja_ yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu bertubi-tubi. Mengekspresikan kebahagiaan yang selama ini berusaha diraihnya.

.

.

Dari balik pintu kamar sang paman, Changmin tersenyum bahagia atas kebahagiaan yang didapatkan oleh sahabatnya. Ah... perjuangan _namja_ cantik itu tidak sia-sia rupanya. Changmin sebenarnya tahu kalau pamannya juga menyukai Jaejoong, hanya saja Yunho terlalu menjaga gengsinya untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada seorang bocah berusia 15 tahun.

"Nah Joongie... Kau sudah berjanji padaku bukan... Seratus toples kue coklat kering begitu kau bisa mendapatkan _Ahjushi_... Kau harus menepati janjimu..." gumam Changmin sembari mengusap perutnya pelan, _namja_ jangkung itu membiarkan pasangan yang dimabuk cinta berkelana dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

Dunia penuh cinta... Cinta yang tidak mengenal batasan usia... Cinta yang membenarkan segalanya yang timpang... Cinta yang mendasari semuanya...

.

.

**END**

.

.

FF ini Yuuki ketik pertama kali sekitar sebulan yang lalu tapi karena Yuuki lupa #kebiasaan jadi baru Yuuki lanjutkan hari ini ==", endingnya melenceng jauh dari ide awal. Tapi biarlah... Yang penting selesai daripada dihapus, kan sayang #Plak!

Mian bila mengecewakan, Gomawo yang sudah mau baca...

Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya ^_~

.

.

Saturday, November 30, 2013

8:03:50 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
